sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Baron (free to join RP)
Story This takes place 30 years in the future of Mobius, where the evil adult counterpart of Alex D'Coolette/Rabbot the Baron has begun his takeover after robiticizing Sonic and Sally Acorn. Can anyone stop this madman? Rules No sexual content DO NOT KILL THE BARON, HE WILL ESCAPE IN THE END No more than two consecutive posts at a time Please don't argue over characters Add who you're using in the Characters spot Characters The Baron/ Doomyboy The Jkirk Federations/Joshua the Hedgehog * Joshua Sentrium Burns * Adex Zarvok Burns * Jayden Zarvok Burns * Mark I Fulgore (Federations) Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorm Blade Eastwood/Aleneushroom Issac The lost/classicspace101 The RP The Baron watched from his airship as the chaotic battle took place below him. Soon, even the great Mobotropolis would fall to his might. "Mecha-Sally, another drink" Meanwhile, elsewhere, Liam Monteiro and Blade Eastwood were hiding out in a shack. Both Liam and Blade wore white t-shirts, black leather jackets and black jeans. Blade also wore pitch black sunglasses and Liam wore a black fedora. Liam: This is crazy, Blade! What is this madness?! Blade: Well, something tells me the son of a cowardly French bastard I know has gone apes**t, Liam... on the ship the baron got a report about some knight kicking his forces arse with just a sword and shield while down there Isaac is seen doing just that. "Get out of here you bastards!" Isaac said throwing a lightnin bolt at a soldier angrliy. "Send down the Secret Weapon!" Yelled Baron to his computer system. Out of nowhere something very fast and very strong hit Issac Liam and Blade had gotten out of the shack and began shooting down any forces that came their way. Liam: I can't believe this, Blade! We have to do something about this! Blade: We just have to keep soldiering through all these troops! Let's show these b*tches how we do things on Bygone Island! Liam and Blade began firing their way through the incoming troops. The baron's ship's detection systems (such as Radar) might pick up four incoming objects within the battlefront. If looked visibly, four Ruptures had appeared overhead Mobotropolis. Soon, an aerostat appeared out of each rupture.. it seems the Jkirk Federations has just gotten involved in the battle, as they had deployed three Regiment G26 Frigates, and one Masotrevo-92 Cruiser into the fray. Isaac flies into a wall behind Liam and Blade. "Ow... that hurt" he says getting back up. MechaSonic is staring at Issac, awaiting orders from Baron. "Sir! Radar picks up incoming!" Liam and Blade looked at Isaac. Blade: Whoa...You okay, dude? "The Jkirk federation sends their toys to attack ME!?" Baron turned to his leutinant "Launch the remaining airships, no survivors Genesis Transports began to unload from the Cruiser, specifically two of them were deployed from their hangars, as they made their way down to the surface, while thirty-two aircraft flew from the hangars of the Frigates, specifically twenty-four CSR3 Fighters and twelve CSR9 Bombers, as they made their way to the baron's aerostats. A pod drops from the Aerostat as a mobile command unit is deployed. The Baron is on the Pod Isaac got up and back into battle stance "yeah, im perfectly fine right now. Just a scratch" The pod crashes down, about the size of a two story building. "Attack!" yelled one of the soldiers as they rushed out. Blade: Let's bust these bad guys together! Liam: Yeah, together we're stronger than alone. The thirty-six aircraft continued to approach the Baron's aircraft, as the two Genesis Transports touched down at a safe landing zone, deploying various types of Infantry, and even a couple of Seravix Assault Mechs. Whatever civilian they encountered, they had them loaded into the Genesis' for evacuation. "Soldiers of the Black army, NO SURVIVORS!" *The attack strengthens "I had that same idea." The sunbro said as he charged and threw a lightning bolt at mecha sonic. "I got the robot, its about time I test myself against the fastest thing alive." Liam: Alright, we'll take down that bully's ship down! Blade: Yeah, leave that to us! Liam and Blade both got in position. Liam got a sniper and Blade his Rocket Launcher. Liam shot at the ship's captain's hut and Blade fired at the ship's rump. As whatever civilian in their area was being evacuated, some of the Jkirkian Troops hid within structures to set up an ambush, while the rest escorted the two Seravixs as they went forward. The thirty-six aircraft would have reached the Baron's aerostats by now, as the bombers dropped Anti-Matter and Plasma bombs onto said aerostats, as the Fighters continued to provide support against any attacking aircraft (if any). An airstrike hits the area that the civilians are evacuated to Isaac charges at mecha sonic keeping his shield up to avoid taking more damage. "Come on blue!" detected. Thankfully the Genesis Transports were shielded, therefore protecting any civilians within said transports to be safe. Realizing the transports are now under threat, the pilots take off from the landing zone, heading out of the Mobotrpolis area. (I was shooting the Baron's ship -3-) (The baron is no longer on the ship) Mechasonic Spindashes into Isaac, knocking him into a group of the Baron's soldiers (Damn it...) Blade looked at Mecha Sonic and grit his teeth. Blade: That bastard roboticized Uncle Sonic...I'm gonna waste his f**king ass! Blade ran over to Mecha Sonic and tackled him. "Do you really wanna hurt your hero?" Said the baron through a speaker in sonic's throat "You can't Derobotcize him if he's destroyed!" Blade: I'm not hurting him, I'm disarming him so I can deroboticize him, then I'm coming to waste your f**king ass, you son of b*tch! "Sure you will, because YOU know how to worked a De-roboticizer Heheheh" Mechasonic sends blade flying off him with a energy pulse. "As you can see, I've made some upgrades." Sounds of robotic footsteps can be heard nearby.. if they looked about 95 degrees behind them, they could see the two Seravix Assault Mechs approaching, along with their infantry escort. Meanwhile, the thirty-six aircraft, apparently not facing any kind of resistance, would still be attacking any of the baron's Aerostats in sight, whilst the two Genesis Transports safely made it out of Mobotropolis. "Ugh" In his command unit the Baron is facepalming "No one has destroyed those walkers yet? Okay MechaSonic, new order, destroy the Assault mechs, priorty Alpha" Blade ragebit his Pump Shotgun. He then began firing at the Baron's troops. Blade: Are there any more of you warmongers for hire out here?! *hysterically* ARE THERE?! Liam just watched Blade in fear. Liam: Whoa...I've never seen Blade this legitamately angry... As Liam continued watching he also fired at troops coming at him. Through the mike " Heh, if you got this mad with Sonic...wait till you see Queen Sally's new look!" Blade got so angry that his eyes turned red and his fur turned black. Blade had turned into Dark Blade. Blade: You will regret that you ever roboticized my uncle and auntie... Blade grabbed a knife and began stabbing incoming troops without mercy. He then tried finding the Baron. "Sally, Smashmode" MechaSally attacks darkblade The two Seravix Assault Mechs would open fire at the roboticized Sonic, firing their Railguns and heavy Plasma MGs at him. While he could possibly dodge the incoming plasma, the railguns would most likely catch him off-guard, and if they were to hit, would cause significant damage on him. The infantry escort, which consisted of twelve moderately armored/shielded Primary Infantrymen and four Demolition Troopers, opened fired with their weapons as well, aiming specifically at Sonic, as well as any other hostile in range. The Masotrevo Cruiser would begin to request reinforcements, as Jkirk had little presence on the ground. The aircraft would still be attacking the aerostats (damage assessment?). Most of Barons fleet has been decimated by the supieror flying machines. However, the troops have paratrooped down into the battle 'bout Mecha Sonic, lel Having wiped out most of the Baron's air force in the region, the Federations had successfully maintained Air Superiority, not even having to use their Frigates to take them down, which is a tremendous feat. The thirty-six aircraft would begin to target the last of the remaining fleet (again, apparently not facing any retaliation . 3 .). Isaac soon came barreling towards mecha sonic at full speed before slamming into him causing them both to fly into a wall. "Sonic! Wake up!" Isaac pulls out a sunstone and shoves it into Sonic, giving him a little bit of a chance to fight. "Someone get me some sort of antidote!" He then shouts Several missiles fly at Issac as The Baron lands in a mech suit. Isaac rolls out of the way. "Damn you! How could you do this!?" He yelled at the baron. Liam and Blade then charged at the Baron, with Blade aiming for the head with his knife. Blade: *war cry* Liam: You will pay for what you did! Blade then jumped up to the Baron's head and attempted to ram his knife into his face. "how could I do this?" The baron backhands Liam and Blade "How could they lead my parents to their deaths!" Liam: Look, we're sorry that Sonic and Sally caused the death of your parents, but roboticizing them is NOT the answer! It's just simply NOT the answer! Blade tried to pierce the Baron's mech suit with all his might. Those two Seravixs were still firing their weapons at Sonic, until the second one now targeted the Baron, seeing him in sight, as well as the escorting Infantry units. "Okay, first off the suit is made of FREAKING MOBIBENDUM, your little leter opener isn't gonna do sh*t" (I don't think that's gonna matter, considering the Mechs are firing Railguns, which are armor-piercing .3.) Isaac ran over and threw a lightning bolt at the mech suit. "You sadistic bastard! Do you know what you have done!?" Dark Blade continued to attack the Baron's mech suit. Blade: You've made a huge mistake, kiddo...Now you'll pay the ultimate price! Blade fired a rocket at the mech suit. "Oh...Sh*t" The missile and the railguns are too muched for the ,mech and it explodes, unfortunately Baron was NOT in it Isaac looks around for the baron. "Come out bastard!" He shouts Seeing the Mech getting destroyed, the Seravixs refocus their attention on the Roboticized Sonic (who's pretty much just standing there <.<'), as well as the infantry escort. (Cheapskate...) Blade: Where are you, punk motherf**ker?! A missile strike hits the area blade is in, Sonic is sheiled, btw the second Autohit you've done .3. Seeing Sonic was being harassed by Railguns, a variety of Plasma, Dark Matter, and Anti Matter-based weaponry, and even some Electromagnetic Missiles from the Mechs and Infantry Escort of Primary Infantrymen and Demolition Troopers, his shield would not last long. Isaac continued to search for the Baron. "come on out, I got a special prison for people like you..." he sounded like a stone cold killer. (Doomy, quit with the bulls**t or I'm gonna use Blade's shotgun to whack you across the face.) Blade saw the missile coming and he and Liam escaped in time. Blade's Dark form was in full effect. Blade: *in demonic voice* I will find you...and I will kill you... Liam and Blade then tried finding the Baron. (Sorry, I just realized how annoying this whole "Baron ex Machina" stuff probably is, just have you guys converge on the command unit, also...) MechaSonic's shield gives out and he takes a direct plasma shot to the head "What the...where the heck am I...Wheres Alex,and the Memorial plans..." Some of the infantry surround Sonic, as the rest and the Seravixs begin to move forward to a different area. Another rupture appears overhead, as a TA-650 Transportation Aerostat emerges. Since the Jkirk Federations thus far had Air Superiority, thanks to their thirty-six aircraft (that faced no retaliation .3.), they would likely gain the initiative. Liam and Blade continued to fight their way through hordes of the Baron's soldiers, with Blade killing soldiers with his bare hands. Blade: *demonic voice* Your f**king forces won't stop the Monteiro Brothers, you motherf**ker! Sonic raises his hands "Whoah, hey hey....calm down. Can you maybe tell me where I am...and why I'm a robot?" Isaac ran over. "Sonic! Holy crap are you ok!? Wait of course your not, you were roboticised by That baron guy." Liam: Blade, Sonic has come to his senses! Blade turned to Sonic. Blade: *demonic voice* Really? Blade then calmed down and turned back to his normal self. He then ran over to Sonic. Blade: Thank Gaia you're back to your senses, Uncle Sonic. Come on, we need to rescue Auntie Sally. The troops that surrounded Sonic lowered their weapons in response. "Wait, Sonic? I've heard you were a legend or something." One of them said. "I'm fine....other than the robot thing, last I remember Alex was had called me and asked me to look at some plans for a memorial..." Isaac spoke up. "Yeah that was a trick to get you and Sally turned into his bots..." Liam: Yeah. If you can be saved from mind control, then we can save Sally too. Let's go! "Let's move it out, people!" One of the soldiers said, as the rest of them progressed forward. The TA-650 from earlier deployed a couple more Genesis Transports, filled with additional troops, as they descended down onto the ground. The baron is recalling all his troops to defend the command pod. Liam: Isaac, we're taking Sonic to rescue Sally! Find the Baron! Isaac stands up."No problem" he then starts hunting for the baron Issac would likely be accompanying Jkirkian troops as they also pressed on forward. The Genesis Transports landed about 26 feet from the other troops, deploying Combat Medics and more Primary Infantrymen, along with three RYD-43 Light Mechs.. these additional land forces would be accompanied by three individuals, two of which may look oddly familiar.. indeed, Joshua Sentrium Burns and Jayden Sarah Burns have been deployed upon the battlefield, as well as a Jkirkian Automaton; the Mark I Fulgore. "Here's our drop-off point, sis'. Got your equipment ready?" Joshua asked his sister, as Jayden replied with a simple nod. Upon that confirmation, the three individuals began to join up with the other troops as the Genesis Transports took off as soon as they deployed every unit they had in their hold. "NO ONE IS TO ENTER THIS POD, UNDERSTOOD!" Isaac punches the pod and the door dented. "Ow.... ok, not my smartest idea" He said as he then started hitting it with a sword. Liam and Blade ran off with Sonic, trying to find Mecha Sally's location. Blade: Uncle Sonic, do you think your robot powers could help us find Auntie Sally? The Jkirkian Ground Forces began to surround the command pod, apparently facing no resistance (for like the third - fifth facking time .3.), as Joshua, Jayden, and Fulgore approached as they watched Issac attacking it with his sword. "..Uhm.. why are you hitting it with a sword?" Joshua asked Issac. "Cause i dont use fancy C4 or thise things like in these universes." Isaac says as he keeps trying